Just a Moment
by SimplyHermione
Summary: Oneshot. A few years out of Hogwarts, Hermione Granger recalls a moment from the past with a man who just might become her future.


**A/N: This is a little different from most of my stories, but it was just an idea that wouldn't go away. I hope you like it.**

**The characters, Hogwarts, and any other references such as the word "muggle" are J.K. Rowling's. Thanks.**

**Just a Moment**

There are these times in everyone's life where, if only for a moment, you see someone. Walking down the street, passing them in a store, opening a door for them, simply looking across a room. Your eyes lock; you smile. You feel those familiar, amazing jitters that come with seeing someone, possibly _the _someone for you, and your breath catches in your throat. And for a split second, no matter what else is going on in life, you wonder. Could that have been my chance? Could he have been the one? Is it possible that, in that moment, I saw my future? And then, just like that, the moment's gone. They keep walking, they pass on by, they mutter a "thank you," they look away. And you go on with your daily life, just waiting for another moment to come.

This story is one of my moments.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I owned my own apartment in muggle London, and I had been working for the Ministry of Magic as a Healer since I completed Hogwarts. I was three years out of school, and life was going as I had planned. I had a good job, good friends, and a pretty good life. I was happy.

Living among the muggle community, I had decided to live a predominantly muggle lifestyle. As such, I went to the grocery store for my groceries, drove a muggle car when I did drive, and used a muggle telephone to communicate with muggle friends and family.

I went to the grocery store with an exact list of items in hand. I've always believed I should plan ahead, and I never want to spend too much on items I don't really need. I went to open the door, and I saw someone behind me. Being a naturally polite person, I held the door for him.

He looked down at me in that moment. He was a tall man with a strong, well-toned build. His hair was hidden under a grey business hat, and he wore an expensive-looking grey suit. His eyes were a deep blue; his face soft and somehow familiar. He smiled a genuine smile and thanked me. Nonetheless, he held the door above my head and motioned for me to go in ahead of him.

Blushing furiously and somehow unable to take my eyes from him, I motioned for him to go instead. He shook his head slightly and said, "No, I insist." His voice was smooth and soft, and I was instantly transfixed with him. My heart pounded in my chest, and I was exceedingly aware of his subtle cologne. He smelled wonderful.

After realizing how long I had been staring at the man and taking in his amused expression, I finally muttered a "thank you" and entered the store. Shaking my head quickly to clear my thoughts, I took out my list. Then I looked back at the door one more time, unable to help myself. The man was gazing at me with an inquisitive expression, and he looked as though he were almost about to say something. Smiling at me again, however, he simply walked away.

I noted how quickly my breath came and told myself to just calm down. This man obviously only had such an effect on me because it had been a while. I hadn't had a date or anything of the sort since my brief attempt with Ron right after Hogwarts. Still, even Ron hadn't ever elicited such unashamed attraction from me as this man.

I couldn't help but wonder if he was single. I wondered what sort of business he was in, given his suit. I wondered what had happened in his life that had taught him to be so polite to women, and I marveled at how kind he seemed. His beautiful eyes came to mind, and I wondered who in his family had had those eyes. I wondered how it would be if I could meet his family; if I'd be the sort of woman he'd like to take home to his mum. I wondered if he'd be the sort of man I'd like to take home to mine.

In all my musing, I scarcely realized I had completed my shopping. Checking the list one more time, I affirmed that everything was in order. I went to the checkout counter.

Then, there he was, just in front of me in line. I felt my breath catch in my throat as I stood near him. He was simply intoxicating, and I felt myself unable to stay away from him.

He turned slowly and caught my eye. He smiled softly, then turned toward the counter. The cashier rang up his purchases: a variety of fruits and vegetables, some white bread, milk, and a watermelon. Obviously this was just a routine trip for him. I wondered why we had never met.

He walked away from the counter, and the cashier began ringing up my purchases as well. Mine were remarkably similar to his, but I no longer cared what they were. I wondered if I'd ever see him again. I absentmindedly paid the cashier and walked away with my items.

He was waiting just outside the door with that same beautiful smile. He handed me a card wordlessly, a slight glimmer of recognition on his face. I wondered at the look, but smiled nonetheless. I placed the card in my pocket as he walked to his car. It was one of those fancy American models.

"Call me sometime," he said simply, getting into the car and shutting the door. With that, he was gone.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I returned home and unloaded all the groceries. Absentmindedly, I placed a hand in my pocket. I felt the card and couldn't believe I had forgotten it. I turned it over to read the inscription:

Malfoy Enterprises  
Draco Malfoy, Founder and Owner  
501 N. Main Street  
London, UK 49382  
1(834)728- 9283

I allowed the card to slip from my fingers. I blinked a few times, expecting it to go away. After a few attempts, I realized it was real.

And that man, my mystery man with all his attractive nature and magnetic personality, was none other than Draco Malfoy.

Though I hated to admit it to even myself and never would to even my closest friends, a small smile played on my lips. I thought back to our moment in the store, and I simply continued to wonder.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Hey everyone, let me know what you think. Thanks!**


End file.
